


Maldita Sangre

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importa lo que ellos deseen, al final sólo cuenta la sangre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maldita Sangre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foolforspike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Foolforspike).



La conversación sobre quidditch tiene rato de haber empezado.  Nunca ha sido un tema que le emocione, pero ríe con las rabietas de Ron cuando Harry halaga a jugadores que no le gustan.  Lo siguiente son rencillas, los últimos partidos, las ligas profesionales en las que les gustaría jugar.  Sentados en el patio del castillo, el clima ha comenzado a ser calido y la algarabía de fin de clases se siente en los rincones, los nervios de los exámenes traen locos a todos.  El verano se está asomando.

En medio del barullo, las voces de Ron y Harry han dejado de llegar con nitidez a sus oídos, una vez más se ha perdido en esa imagen al otro extremo del patio. No debe mirar, pero sus ojos la traicionan, es una presa fácil de ese cuerpo, de sus movimientos delicados, elegantes.  Se ha aprendido de memoria las facciones, el contorno de los ojos grises, el rubio exacto de su cabello.  Aristócrata, impenetrable, misterio inalcanzable. Draco Malfoy la suspende en el aire, la marea, le hace perder el sentido. Debe haberle mandado un maleficio, ha mezclado poción de amor en su jugo de calabaza, le ha robado cabellos para realizar un poderoso embrujo, porqué es la única manera de explicarse que no pueda dejar de buscarlo con la mirada entre la multitud de túnicas, en el comedor, en las aulas, en el patio.

Jamás el verde fue tan intenso como cuando Malfoy lo usa con elegancia.

Imbécil, repulsivo, engreído, egocéntrico, enumera sus defectos, pero Draco se ríe y su cabello brilla con los rayos de sol, gallardo, atractivo, majestuoso, perfecto.

Ron le habla y voltea hacia él, vuelve a la realidad intentando ocultar el color en sus mejillas y el corazón latiendo fuerte, consecuencia de su alta dosis de Draco mezclado con el miedo a ser descubierta. Harry le sonríe, con esa tierna y sincera sonrisa que ha muchas chicas vuelve gelatina, a pesar de que él no lo sabe. Se pierde en sus ideas, intentando enfocarse en esos dos chicos que siempre la rodean, quizás en algún momento tendrá que elegir por un Gryffindor.  Ron, desaliñado, torpe y sin elegancia, pero siempre dispuesto a ponerse de escudo, varita en mano por uno de los suyos.  Tal vez, alguien como Harry, arrebatado, de valiente corazón, siempre admirado.  Pero jamás alguien como Malfoy, serpiente rastrera, maldad exquisita, a pesar de que no puede sacarlo de su mente, aun sabiendo que nunca lo tendrá.  Nunca podrá olerlo de cerca, perderse en su mirada, sangre pura e inmaculada, sangre maldita que no deja de quemarle.

***

El último examen es al día siguiente y Hermione pasa toda la tarde en la biblioteca.  Lo hace por simple costumbre, conoce la materia de memoria y aún así solo puede calmar sus nervios estudiantiles, internándose en la biblioteca.  Es el final de su sexto año y a pesar de todo lo que le ha tocado enfrenar, nunca ha fallado un examen, ni se ha atrasado en un trabajo.

Despega los ojos del libro y nota que no queda nadie en el lugar, apresurada recoge sus pergaminos y guarda todo en su mochila.  Lleva un par de libros en los brazos y hace malabares para seguir realizando anotaciones en un pequeño pergamino mientras camina por los pasillos.

El golpe la sorprende, seco y fuerte, los libros esparcidos por el frío piso y ella trastabillando para no caer también.  Ha chocado con alguien y mira por el suelo, sus apuntes dispersos, y al lado, esas botas limpias y brillantes, como solo las lleva él.  Levanta la mirada y el corazón le duele, porqué se congela, absorta en la frialdad de los ojos grises que jamás había visto tan de cerca.

—Estúpida Granger, ¿nadie te dijo que no debes escribir mientras caminas? —le dice con claro gesto de desprecio.

—Malfoy, no te vi —contesta, rostro serio, mirada retadora.

Hermione se agacha para levantar sus libros, las manos temblándole, los latidos retumbando en sus oídos.  Un par de pergaminos han ido a parar justo a los pies de Draco, que continúa sin moverse, como si disfrutase del momento.

Temerosa se acerca para recogerlos, pero Draco con un rápido _accio_ los tiene entre sus manos, antes de que ella pueda evitarlo. Los abre, lee y hace una mueca de burla, como si hubiese leído una mala broma.

—No eres tan brillante como se rumorea.  Tus anotaciones son erradas.

—Dámelos Malfoy —amenaza Hermione sacando su varita.

—No te tengo miedo Granger —le dice, mientras se acerca, peligrosamente, hasta hacerla sentir el calor de su aliento—.  No eres más que una asquerosa sangre sucia.

La mira con repugnancia, el ceño fruncido, el gesto mas despectivo de su repertorio y luego se aleja, con pasos grandes y decididos.

Hermione respira hondo, se recupera del momento, aún percibe su olor, ese que nunca imagino conocer.  Draco huele a cuero y tabaco.  Intenta grabar el recuerdo en su mente, el brillo de esos ojos, tan vivos, tan penetrantes.  Maldita sea su sangre, tan pura que la asquea, que lo vuelve inalcanzable.  Maldita sangre.

Draco se oculta en el pasillo mientras la ve acomodando sus libros y volver de prisa a su casa.  Acaricia la pluma que le ha robado sin que lo note, el delicado olor que desprende, mezcla de perfume y jazmines. Asquerosa, impura, indigna y a la vez tan hermosa, hipnotizante, fuerte, decidida.  Intimidante sangre sucia que lo hace flaquear en cada una de sus creencias.  Ella esta prohibida, no es digna ni de que le dedique un pensamiento. Pero no puede evitarlo, porqué duele, que para él, ella realmente sea inalcanzable.

Regresa a las mazmorras y piensa que daría cada gota de su sangre tan pura y tan mágica, por poder tocar la piel y sentir el calor de esa sangre sucia que no lo deja dormir en paz.

Maldita sangre.


End file.
